Welcome To Konan, Mage
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: What would happen if a young girl (literally) falls out of the sky and into the Suzaku warriors's midst? What change could this young girl possibly bring? Would she be able to help in the upcoming battles ahead? Or.....would she side with the Seiryu warri
1. Fall Into the Universe of the Four Gods....

Welcome To Konan, Mage

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: Okay....this is my first Fushigi Yugi ficcie. Please be nice when you review, okie? Oh.......and I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the ficcie....they are all (okie....almost all) copyrighted and are owned by someone else......someone other than me. *pout pout* If you want me to continue, please tell me!!

P.S.-I know that I just posted this fic, but I have edited it and made the necessary corrections. Oh, and you'll find out why a certain someone does a certain thing later on in the upcoming chapters. 

  
  


Chapter One

"It's so wonderful today!" Miaka exclaimed, grinning happily as she leaned back and stretched out on the green grass. She looked up at the sky, pointing out the different shapes to the Suzaku warriors. "Let's see......that one looks like a bunny! Oh! Look at that one over there! Don't you think that that one looks like an old man, Tamahome?"

Tamahome and all of the Suzaku warriors looked up, squinting at the cloud that Miaka was pointing out. Chichiri shuddered. "Looks like Taiitsukun," he commented softly. At hearing the old woman's name, the small group shuddered in horror.

Miaka continued to look at the clouds, ignoring the men's comments about the old woman. Seeing something, she squinted. "Hey........you guys, doesn't that cloud look like a girl falling through the air?"

The men blinked at the fifteen year old girl and looked up. But what they saw was different than what Miaka had seen. The cloud wasn't a cloud at all. It was, in fact, a girl falling through the air. And about to crash into the ground.

"Shit!" Tasuki exclaimed. Quickly, he jumped up and ran towards where the girl was falling. Before she could hit the ground, he caught her in his arms. She blinked up at him, dazed.

"Wh-Where am I? Who are you?" the girl asked, trying to squirm out of his arms. Tasuki set her down gently and then backed up. The other Suzaku warriors and Miaka stood up and ran over to the girl and Tasuki. "Who ARE you?"

Miaka grinned and ran over to the girl, hugging her tightly. "How cool! Finally, someone else from Earth is here! I'm Miaka and you're in Konan, in the Universe of the Four Gods!"

The girl shoved Miaka away. Once she did that, the others could see what she looked like. She had long red-orange hair that came to mid-thigh and gray eyes. She was wearing baggy khaki pants and a black tank top. "Universe of the Four Gods? What are you talking about??"

Hotohori stepped forward and covered Miaka's mouth so that she could say anything more. He stepped forward and Mitsukake took his place, covering Miaka's mouth firmly and glaring at her warningly. "If you are from Miaka's world, I welcome you. You have appeared in the Universe of the Four Gods. This land is Konan, and I am Hotohori, the Emperor of Konan."

The girl continued to look puzzled. "Universe of the Four Gods? What _is_ that?"

Miaka managed to squirm out of Hotohori's grasp and took the girl's hands. "The Universe of the Four Gods is a book in the National Library. Are you from Japan too?"

The girl continued to back away, staring at the others in disbelief. "No....I'm from America. My name is Jade. Book? What book? I still don't know what you people are talking about!!" She stopped, her eyes filling up with tears. "Please......I just want to go home."

Nuriko stepped forward, and in a rare sentimental show of affection, he hugged the distressed girl. "It's okay. We'll try our hardest to get you home. But, before that can happen, we need you to tell us everything. How did you get here, in this world?"

Jade sighed. "I don't know. All I remember is that someone stepped out in front of me. I guess I blacked out, because then I woke up and was falling through the air. Next thing I know, he caught me," Jade answered and pointed to Tasuki. He blushed, something that the warriors had never seen him do before. 

Chiriko looked thoughtful and tapped a finger against his lips. "This story sounds extremely unlikely," he said. "But...if it could be believed, I wonder who this mystery person is...."

Jade glared at the smaller warrior. "What? You don't believe me? Well, let me tell you something, I'd rather skip this little adventure and be home right now, talking on the phone with my friends and even doing homework. But it looks like that won't be possible right at this moment. I guess I'm stuck here.......for the time being."

Chiriko glared back and was about to open his mouth to answer when someone interrupted him. A soft, mocking laugh echoed around the group. Soon, Nakago stepped out from the shadows, grinning evilly. His blue eyes were cold and he looked smug about something.

The Suzaku warriors got into defensive positions, ringing Miaka and the new girl, intending to protect them. But, they stopped when they heard a surprised gasp. Turning around, they saw that it was Jade who had gasped.

"You......" she whispered. "You're the one who took me here. I remember now....."

Nakago smiled softly. "Yes, it was me who transported you to the Universe of the Four Gods. I intend to use you in our fight against the Suzaku warriors. The fight against them," he said, gesturing widely to the warriors. He stepped forward, the smile gone now.

"No!! I won't let you take me!" Jade suddenly screamed. She backed away from the cold man, her gray eyes wide. The Suzaku warriors tried to surround her, intending to protect her, but she kept on breaking their circle. Suddenly, her eyes turned to silver and a huge explosion filled the air.


	2. The Enemy's Hunting Grounds.....

Chapter Two

Jade groaned in pain; everything on her body hurt. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around. The room that she was in swam before her eyes and she held her head, rubbing her temples lightly. _Okay........where am I now?_ she thought. She started to stand up, but as the pain throbbed through her head; she gave a defeated sigh and lay back down.

"Ahhh......I see that you're finally awake," a cold voice commented from the shadows. Nakago stepped more fully into the room, smiling at her slightly. "Looks like my little weapon didn't die after all. Since I couldn't introduce myself before you had your little temper tantrum, I am Nakago, one of the Seiryu warriors. How are you feeling, little weapon?"

Jade scowled up at him from her position on the floor, her gray eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean, weapon? Don't call me that. And how did I get here? The last thing I remember was a bright flash of light. What happened?"

Nakago sat down next to the young girl, crossing his legs Indian-style. He held his chin in both palms and looked at her, his blonde hair falling around his shoulders. "You were upset, and that emotion drove the magic from your body. You aren't a powerful Mage for nothing, after all. While you and the others were unconscious, I transported and carried you here. You, my little weapon, are in the Priestess of Seiryu's territory. This is Kutou. There is no way that the Suzaku warriors can get to you here, little weapon."

Jade's eyes flashed silver once again and she reached out and slapped him on his cheek. She left a bright red hand mark, and Nakago reached up and covered it in disbelief. It had been a long time since someone had hit him......and it had hurt. "I told you not to call me that anymore!" Jade growled, raising her hand again.

Quick as a snake's strike, Nakago reached out and caught her hand before it could strike him again. "Don't you ever hit me," he hissed. "Ever. This is MY territory you're in......and I'm in charge of whether you live and die."

Jade glared back, her expression as furious as his own. "Do you think that that scares me? I don't care anymore. All I want to do is go home.

"And besides, I won't hit you if you don't call me your little weapon," she hissed back. Her eyes narrowed. "Who is this Priestess of Seiryu, and why can't the Suzaku warriors get to me here? Matter of fact, while we're asking each other questions, who ARE the Suzaku warriors?"

Nakago smiled coldly and released her hand, leaning back against his legs. "The Priestess of Seiryu is the Lady Yui......Miaka's old friend. They're now enemies, you know. And the Suzaku warriors can't get to you here because you are deep within enemy territory. And, to answer your last question, the Suzaku warriors are the people you had met earlier, when you first arrived in this world. Does that answer your many questions?"

Looking thoughtful, Jade leaned further back into the soft bed. "Somewhat. I have one more question for you: If you were the one who brought me to this world, and I know you are, why didn't you met me when I first arrived."

Nakago smiled and slowly stood up. He started to walk out of the room; but before he left, he looked over his shoulder and stared at her. "Isn't it obvious? I wanted the Suzaku warriors to see how powerful you are. I wanted them to see just what exactly they are up against." Then, smiling his cold smile once again, he left.

Jade watched him go, her expression thoughtful and searching. _If what this Nakago says is true........I'm on the wrong side._ _After all, it wasn't the Suzaku warriors that suddenly transported me to this world.......it was Nakago. And he's one of the Seiryu warriors. And, if I'm made to fight, I don't want to be fighting for evil. So that means that I'll have to somehow get away. _Pain throbbed throughout her head once again. Groaning, Jade hissed, "Just.....not at this particular moment......"

She was interrupted from saying more by the door opening with a soft 'Crack!' Jade looked up, a sour look on her face. _Damn it........I bet it's that Nakago again....._ So it came as a complete surprise when a young girl, who looked no older than herself, stepped into the room and smiled at her brightly.

"Hi! I'm Yui, the Priestess of Seiryu. Nakago tells me that you're going to fight for our side against the Suzaku Celestial warriors as a Mage. Is that true?" Before Jade could said her reply of 'Not bloody likely,' Yui continued, "It doesn't matter, anyways! It's been so long since I had someone my own age to talk to from my own world." Yui's eyes darkened, "That is...ever since Miaka left me all alone."

Jade blinked in surprise. _I have a bad feeling about all of this....... _

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Tasuki growled as he sat up and rubbed his head. He frowned darkly, glaring into the distance, saying a few choice curse words.

Chichiri looked at him, and then surveyed the group thoughtfully. "That was a spell, no da. An extremely powerful one. And, if my guess is proven correct, that powerful spell that knocked us out came from that girl from another world. _That's_ why Nakago wanted her so much, no da."

"What is she, a Mage?" Nuriko asked as he slowly stood up. He swayed for a moment, then regained his balance. With a hand, he easily helped Hotohori, Miaka, and Mitsukake stand up. Chiriko was still on the ground, rubbing his sore head.

Chichiri nodded, his look turning even more thoughtful. "If she is, then she is an extremely powerful Mage, no da. And, if Nakago manages to get his hands on her and gets her to convert to this side, it looks like the upcoming battles have just become even harder."

Everyone stared at Chichiri in shock. "If....if that's true," Miaka began, her eyes wide and starting to fill with tears, "doesn't that mean that we could lose?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, no da." 


	3. Escaping....

Chapter Three

  
  


Jade pasted a bright smile on her face and looked at Yui cheerfully----it had paid off to be in all of those plays at her high school. "Hello, Yui. It's nice to meet you."

Yui smiled brightly back and placed a tray of food on the bed next to Jade. "And it's nice to meet you, too, Jade. It's been so long since I last talked with someone who knows about the things in our world. But, before we talk, why don't you eat? Your trip here must have been exhausting."

Eyeing Yui thoughtfully, Jade reached forward and brought a small cup of tea to her lips. Teenager she may be, but the newly arrived girl was not stupid. The Priestess had probably drugged her tea; and if she hadn't, then Nakago probably had. She knew his type. Her father had been somewhat similar. Giving this thought consideration, the red-head realized that being here in this book, The Universe of the Four Gods, wasn't so bad after all. Before she had fallen through, she would have done anything to get away from her father and her drunk mother.

Jade pretended to take a deep sip from the cup. As she did so, she sniffed the tea; it smelled differently. The Mage had been right--someone had drugged her food.

Allowing the cup to slip from her fingers, Jade fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. Soon, she allowed her breath to even, as if she was sleeping. 

"She's asleep, Nakago," Yui said softly. Jade sensed someone standing over her, it was probably Yui. "Are you sure that this is necessary for your plan? I don't feel right about doing this...."

"Giving the drug to the Mage is vital to our plan, Lady Yui. You know, as well as I, that she would probably refuse to help either us or the Suzaku warriors if we asked her. You should know that more than anyone else. After all, you are from her world, are you not?"

Pretending to sleep, Jade snorted to herself. There's no way in hell that I'd help you, you blonde scumbag, but now I'd probably help the Suzaku warriors! she thought to Nakago, imagining making him bald strand by blonde strand.

The two talked for several more minutes, Yui fretting over her deception, then they finally left, closing the door firmly behind them. Once she was sure that they were gone for good, Jade opened her gray eyes and scowled.

"How do I always seem to get myself into these situations?" she muttered to herself, sitting up and crawling over the bed. Her scowl turned even darker when she noticed the clothes she was wearing. Someone had taken away her pants and shirt--her favorite pair of Dickies and her black top--and replaced them with a kimono-type dress. A dress that she could hardly walk in, let alone escape in.

Using magic was out of the question. If that bright light HAD been from her....which was unlikely....then she had no idea how to tap into her power and use her magic to escape. It was probably a fluke, anyways.

Jade wandered around the room for several more minutes, looking for several other escape routes. She stopped when she came to a window. It was high, near the ceiling, but if she moved around some furniture, she would be able to reach it. But the only problem was....her clothing. There was no way she would be able to fit through that window in the many layers she was wearing.

Growling in frustration, she continued her search--this time for acceptable clothes. After tearing apart her room's drawers, Jade found a purple tunic, with a matching pair of pants. Jade shrugged and stripped, then quickly donned her new clothes. Pants were pants; and besides, she had no business being picky.

That done, Jade shoved a chair over to the window and climbed out. Once she was out, the tall red-head made a break for the woods, never looking back. If she had looked back, she would have noticed that a tall man with long black hair watched her run.

"Hmmm...." Tomo murmured to himself. "It seems as if Nakago-sama was not counting on this. I wonder how his plan will progress from here....." He faded into the night, chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Someone has to go and find this girl!" Hotohori exclaimed. "Imagine what havoc she will wreak. If she joins the Seiryu Seven, we are all doomed. Not just us, but all of the world."

Chichiri smiled slightly. "I will go, no da. It may be interesting to meet yet another magic-user." And so, he disappeared, leaving only his hat behind.

* * *

Jade ran through the forest, her feet pounding against the ground. Sharp rocks cut into the soft skin of her feet, but she ignored the pain and continued running, trying to get as far away from Nakago, Yui, and the others as she possibly could. Her breath came in short pants and she gasped for breath. But she would not rest, not until she thought she was far enough away from the Seiryu Warriors.....

That all ended when she ran head first into Chichiri.

"Omph!" Jade exclaimed as she was knocked to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and all she could do for several moments was just breath deeply, trying to get her breath back. When she finally recovered, Jade looked up at scowled at her 'obstacle.' 

"Are you alright?" Chichiri asked in concern. "I didn't know that you would be running right there when I appeared, no da. You aren't hurt, are you?"

Jade shook her head and managed to stand up, taking Chichiri's hand. "No, I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me, is all. How did you get here?"

Chichiri tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "I already told you, no da."

Jade blinked, then mentally reviewed their conversation of the last few moments. "You appeared here? You mean, you teleported here?"

"Something like that, no da," Chichiri said. "What were you doing, running around like that? Were you running away?"

"Something like that, no da," Jade replied, grinning as she teased the masked Suzaku Warrior. Chichiri looked startled--he didn't think that this girl would have a sense of humor, least of all when she was running away from Nakago, a very dangerous thing to do, indeed. "Anyway, do you think that you can do that teleporting thing again? We have to go right now. He's coming," the red-head continued, looking behind her worriedly.

Though Jade thought that she had no magical abilities, she could sense Nakago moving closer. She couldn't explain how she knew--she just did. And she sensed that he was angry. At her (most definitely) and at himself, for allowing her to trick him as she had.

Chichiri shook his head. "I can't. Using my powers would attract Nakago and we can't have that, no da. But I do know where we can hide until he leaves this area. Once he does that, then I can teleport us back to the others, no da."

Jade sighed, then grabbed Chichiri's hand. "Fine, it doesn't matter. Just as long as we go right this minute. He's almost here!"

Now Chichiri could sense the powerful Seiryu Warrior. What puzzled him was the fact that Jade had sensed Nakago before he had, and Chichiri had more magical experience than the newcomer. But he could think about that little puzzle later on, when they weren't in danger. He tugged Jade's hand and started running for a cave he had visited before. 

The two arrived at the cave just in time, for Nakago was close. Too close for Jade's comfort. Chichiri led her deeper into the cave, so far that all she could see was the complete blackness of the absence of light. The air around her grew colder and she shivered. Jade hadn't been thinking about practicality when she found the pants and tunic. Escaping had consumed her thoughts until she could think of nothing else.

"We're here," Chichiri said softly. Suddenly, a flame sprung up and light flooded the cavern. The fire danced in the air and flew off of Chichiri's finger, floating around the cave and splitting off into smaller flames. Soon, the whole entire cavern was lit by a warm light.

Jade sat on the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was cold, but wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all herself. She didn't have to depend on anyone for anything. Okay....maybe this was one of the rare instances she needed help, but she wasn't actually going to admit that.

The teenage girl raised her head off of her knees and stared at the Celestial Warrior thoughtfully. Then, before she could think of what she was saying, she blurted out, "Why do you wear a magic mask?"

Jade blinked. Where had that come from? she asked herself. But Chichiri's response surprised her even further. He was shocked.

"How did you know?"


End file.
